


Quiet Me, Please!

by breezy_pitch



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Do not take this work seriously, F/M, First Time, Lucy is horny, No seriousness, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Truth Spells, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and a pervert, i wrote it years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezy_pitch/pseuds/breezy_pitch
Summary: Why is Lucy saying the truth?Well, Lucy needed money, so her, Natsu, and Happy went on a supposedly simple job. Now Lucy can only say the truth and can't control when she does. Feelings are hurt, kind of. Secrets are revealed.





	Quiet Me, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on *shudders* wattpad under a different name. However, I have moved on a must embrace my new love. AO3! I am moving over most of my other fics as well.
> 
> This fic is legit a crack/smut fic combo. Its really stupid! XD

"Oh, no!" I shout as I realize something. "My rent is due tomorrow and I have no money!"

Setting down my writing materials, I walk out of my lovely apartment and go to the guild. Once I get in front, I look up and see the sign reading _Fairy Tail_ and a flag with a white insinga similar to the one on my right hand. Walking in, I go straight to my best friends, a pink haired idiot and an annoying, blue, flying cat . "Hey guys I'm broke," I tell them. "We need to go on a job."

"Okay, let's go," Natsu says jumping up with his gorgeous smile.

 _Gorgeous? Lucy, he's your teammate and best friend,_ I scold myself. _No thinking he's cute._

Natsu and me walk over to the request bored while Happy flies. _Lucky bastard,_ I think. _He doesn't have to wear uncomfortable shoes and walk in them._ Honestly, I hate myself for thinking these kind of things. I love Happy; I truly do. But, sometimes he can be super annoying. Just like Natsu. _Yea, but I love Natsu in a different way-- no, bad Lucy,_ I scold myself for the second time today.

"Lucy, let's do this job," Natsu says holding a flyer he got off the board. I look it over, and it seems easy enough. All we have to do is catch a burglar. And it pays 400,000 J! Rent, food, and whatever is good for almost two months.

I smile at Natsu and say, "Yeah, let's do this one." All three of us walk up to MiraJane to get our job approved which it does. "How about we go home to get our stuff then meet up at the train station?" I suggest as we walk out of the guild.

"Do we have to go on the train?" Natsu complains already looking sick to his stomach.

I roll my eyes and continue walking home. "Yes, now go get ready," I shout behind me. I get home and grab my bag that I always have packed with my wallet and lock up my apartment. _Time to get some money~!_

<>

_Bargph~~_

"Not on my shoes," I screech as Natsu decides to release a quarter of his lunch. And that's a lot for Natsu. He has the appetite of an elephant, I swear.

"Sorry~~ _bwarf,_ " Natsu mumbles.

 _I wish Erza was here to knock him out,_ I think. I know it's not nice, but it would be easier for him and the rest of us.

"There, there, Natsu," Happy mumbles while patting Natsu on the back. Honestly, they look really cute; well they will look better if Natsu wasn't sick. Ugh, I have to go two more hours on this ride with a sick Natsu. Help me.

<>

We finally get to the employer's house, and Natsu knocks on the door. "Hello?" a lovey middle-aged woman with graying hair answers the door.

"Hi," I reply. "We're the wizards from Fairy Tail."

Realization spreads on the lady's face. "Oh come on in and we can talk about the job," she steps to the side for me and Natsu to walk in. Happy is, of course, flying. The lady leads us into a beautiful sitting area, and we all sit down.

"My name is Yuki Kou," she tells us. "For the past couple of days, a thief has been going around town stealing everything no matter if the family is poor or rich. The town folks suspect that they use magic. Please help us. The thief stole something dear to all of us. Only one house hasn't been attacked, and we all believe that the thief will go their next. It's my daughter's house and she just recently had a baby. I don't want her to worry about anything besides my grandchild."

"We'll head there straight away," I assure her. Me and Natsu stand up, and Happy flies and lands on Natsu's shoulder. _No fair, I want to ride Natsu, too. Shut up brain!_ Man I keep yelling at myself today.

We get to the house-- more like mansion-- and decide to hide in the trees by the house to not make it obvious to the thief. If they know we are here, they most likely won't try to get in. Which means, no money for us. The entire time we are waiting, I can't help but stare at Natsu. Hey! It's his fault for wearing a top that reveals his abs.

Natsu decides to kick me out of my fantasy of me under him by saying, "Look, someone's coming."

_I'll cum for yo-- stop it!_

I wipe drool from my face from my daydreaming, and look where Natsu is pointing. Sure enough there is a man with black hair running through the back field to the house. The guards there get in position to attack and then... fall asleep? So, our target uses charm magic, does he? Now that the guards are knocked out, the man enters the house with ease.

"Careful, guys," I warn. "He uses charm magic. If you keep that in mind you'll be fine."

Natsu nods before jumping down from the tree we are hiding and running to the house. Happy assists me with getting down, and we follow after our pink-haired idiot. When we get in, the man is putting a valuable vase into a bag. Natsu runs over and punches the guy in the face with his _Fire Dragon's; Iron Fist_ causing the vase to fall. I run and, luckily, catch it before it hit the ground. I set it back where it belonged and used my Fleuve d'étoiles to help Natsu. It was hard since Natsu kept beating the guy to a pulp, but I was able to tie him up.

"Now tell us what you're doing," I demand after getting Natsu to stop hurting him.

The man scoffs, "Don't tell me you're all innocent as well." I give him a glare before he mutters, _"Verum."_

I start glowing for a second, but it goes away almost as quickly as it came. I give the man a confused look before asking, "What did you do to me?" I can almost feel Natsu burning a hole in the ground, but  
I tell him to calm down.

"Nothing much, sweetheart," I internally and externally gag at his chosen name for me. "I only made it so you can only tell the truth." My eyes widen. There's some things I like to be kept secret, and I usually keep them like that by lying. Why does stuff like this always happen to me?

<>

After I got this spell put on me, we took the thief to the locals who put him in custody. For once, we actually finished a job without destroying anything and got full pay! We decided to split it 50;50. I got 200,000 J while Natsu and Happy got the same to share. Hello, living in my apartment for a few more months. No getting evicted for me!  
We walked into the guild, and I headed straight for a short, blue-haired girl. Levy should know how to get this spell of me. "Levy," I say as I sit down next to her. She sets down the book she was currently reading to look at me. "I need your help."

"What's wrong, Lu?" she asks with worry shown on her face. Natsu comes over and sits across from us. I'm guessing Happy ditched him to be with Carla.

"During the job we were just on," I say gesturing to me and Natsu, "I got a spell put on me. Can you help me get rid of it, please?"

"What kind of spell?"

I take a deep breath and say, "A spell that makes me only say the truth."

Levy thinks for a second before asking another question, "Which spell? What did they say?"

"Verum," I resight for her.

Levy's eyes grow wide before she says something else, "That spell is super strong, Lu. Others spells like this would only last a day. But, this one might last longer or will make you say whatever you're thinking when you really don't want to. Maybe even both. Some spells will let you slide without saying anything. This one will makes you talk."

"Really?" I ask worriedly.

"Here I'll show you," Levy says. "Tell us exactly what you think about Happy."

I try to keep my mouth closed, but my body refuses to cooperate and responses, "I love him, but he can be really annoying. He makes me so jealous sometimes, as well."

This time Natsu speaks up, "Why would you be jealous of Happy?"

"Because he's so close to you," I blurt out. Oh my god! What did I just say? I put my hands over my mouth as my eyes go wide.

Natsu's jaw comes loose and Levy looks surprised but smirks. "Can you repeat that, Lucy?" she says knowing I can't refuse.

I try to keep my hands over my mouth so I won't say anything, but this stupid spell won't let me. My body goes against me and moves my hands away from my mouth as I say louder than needed, "I'm jealous of Happy 'cause he's closer to Natsu then I am." Shit, I basically just confessed my feelings for Natsu. My cheeks go redder that Erza's hair. "Oh, and that shirt doesn't look good on you, Levy. Excuse me," I say before getting up and run out of the guild. I know I probably just hurt Levy's feelings, but I'm too embarrassed to care right now. Before I know it, I'm in my apartment panting like crazy.

I lay on my bed and scream in frustration into my pillow to muffle the noise. I have neighbors after all. Then, I hear my window open. I don't even bother looking up since I know it's Natsu. "Go away," I say, but it's barely even audible since my head is still in my pillow.

"No," Natsu says. "I want to talk to you, so lift up your head."

I do as he says without really wanting to. _I thought this was a spell for telling the truth not obedience._

"Now tell me what you meant," he demands while staring into my eyes.

I give him a short answer that probably left him even more confused, "I meant exactly what I said."

"Why are you jealous of Happy being close to me?"

"Because I love you, Natsu." I turned and screamed into my pillow again. _So much for keeping that a secret._

Natsu pulls me up to face him, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I gulp, "I don't know if you feel the same way. I'm scared of getting rejected and losing our friendship." I avert my eyes away from him. The blush is back on my cheeks. There goes my friendship. Goodbye going on missions with my best friend. So long--

My thoughts were caught off by a force on my face. More like force on my lips to be exact. It was soft and moving a bit. Wait! Natsu's kissing me! As soon as I realize this, I start kissing back. We continued this for about 30 seconds before we pulled away. "Does that tell you," Natsu says, panting slightly. He says it more like a statement than a question.

I nod, and before I can blink, we are back at it. After a bit, Natsu nibbles on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allow it and we use our tongues to battle for dominance. Natsu easily won. We only pulled away for a second as we both take of our shirts. We continue kissing as Natsu pushes me back on the bed.

He stops kissing me and whispers quietly in my ear, "Tell me what you want."

He starts nibbling my ear as I try to speak, but the moans weren't really allowing me to. "I want to be with you," I manage to say panting. "But, I _really_ want to fuck you."

This causes Natsu to laugh slightly, "Not as innocent as you seem, hmm?"

Annoyed by this, I flip us over so I'm on top. I slowly start sucking Natsu's neck where his scars are causing him to moan. Slowly and carefully, I make my way down his chest till I'm stopped by his pants. 

"These are not needed here, right?" I say as I pull down his pants and boxers revealing his manhood. I slowly put it in my mouth, but it doesn't all fit. Why does he have to be so big? I get as much of it in my mouth as I can while Natsu becomes a moaning mess. I started bobbing my head while sucking on his manhood, letting my hands take over what my mouth can't fit.

"Lucy... I'm..." but it's too late. A warm liquid with barely any flavor shots in my mouth, and instead of spitting it out, I swallow it.

"Mmmm, tasty," I say as I crawl back up to Natsu's face. We start kissing again, and Natsu flips us back over so I'm on bottom again.

"That's not fair, Lucy," he whines in the most adorable voice. "I shouldn't be the only one getting special treatment." Natsu starts sucking on my neck till he got blocked by my bra which he practically ripped off. He played with my left boob while sucking the right. This time I'm the moaning mess. After a while, Natsu continues down my stomach a pulled of my shorts and panties. Natsu opens my legs for him to get a good look at me. He sticks a finger inside me as he licks the juices that come out of me. He starts licking my clit as he puts two more finger in making me moan even louder. Sorry neighbors.

I feel a heat building up in stomach and I scream, "Natsu!" as I cum all over his fingers. He pulls them out and licks as much of the liquid as he can. Well, not really. There was still some left that he put in my mouth.

"Suck," he demands which I gladly do.

Finishing of, I move my mouth away and whisper in Natsu's ear, "Put it in. Make me a woman. Your woman."

Natsu lifts my leg and lined himself up. "Ready?" he asked. I nod to tell him to do it. He slowly slides himself into me till he got stopped. "Lucy? There's something stopping me."

"Break it," I say. "Go in really hard, and break it."

He did just that. Natsu broke my virgin wall making me scream at the pain. After a while, the pain goes away and gets replaced with pleasure. Natsu was still the entire time, scared that he hurt me. "Move," I pant. That gets him moving. Trusting me, Natsu slowly starts moving causing me to moan. "Go as fast as you can," I moan. I don't want to wait. I need this.

Natsu starts picking up speed till he's going as fast as he can. We both start moaning like crazy. The same heat starts building up again.

I scream, "Natsu!" at the same time as Natsu screams, "Lucy!" We release our juices together, and we stay still trying to catch our breaths. Natsu pulls out after a minute, and I instantly miss him. He lays next to me and we cuddle.

"I love you," I say. He knows I'm telling the truth.

"I love you, too," Natsu says before we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

<>

I walk into the guild full of smiles. Natsu went home after we woke up to go take a shower at home. Also, Happy was probably worried sick. I went up to the bar and ordered a milkshake.

"You sure are happy," Mira points out. "Anything good happen last night after you ran out of the guild?"

Involuntarily I reply, "Me and Natsu had sex." I instantly cover my mouth, and my face heated up. Guess the spell is still in effect. Shit!

"Sex?!" Mira screams grabbing the whole guild attention. "You and Natsu had SEX?" Just at that moment, Natsu and Happy walk in. Surprise overtook both of their faces.

"No way!" Gray yells. "No way flame brain did _it_ before me!" He grabs Juvia who was sitting next to him and walks out of the guild hall.

I get up and walk over to Natsu. "Run?" I ask.

He grabs my hand and says, "Run." We turn and run out of the guild hand-in-hand.

We didn't get far before I hear the whole guild including the damn cat chime, "They like~ each other~"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut and was written like a year or two ago. Makes me cringe! Its surprising how fast your writing can improve if you stick with it. (My Voltron fics are way better)


End file.
